marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea Margulies (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Depowered Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Xavier Institute, Westchester County | Creators = Chris Claremont; Salvador Larroca | First = X-Treme X-Men #20 | Death = New X-Men Vol 2 #24 | HistoryText = Andrea Margulies was one of the youngest students at the Xavier Institute. Prior to the invention of the school's training squad system, Rubbermaid was one of Emma Frost's numerous advisees. While Bishop and Sage were visiting the X-Mansion during a murder investigation, Rubbermaid and fellow students Tantra, Gloom, Silicon, and Overlay decided to play pranks on the two X-Men. Rubbermaid attempted to wrap herself around Bishop, but he managed to subdue the girl. Emma Frost revealed that Jeffrey Garrett, a mutant accused of murder, had won Andrea's heart. He was the reason why Bishop and Sage came to the X-Mansion. When they arrived again, Andrea wrapped herself around Jeffrey after he was shot by Sage so he would receive no further harm. When Jeffrey woke up, he told her to run, but she would not leave him. When Storm and Emma arrived, the children were all gone. The two rushed to the Danger Room where Bogan, the group that Jeffrey killed, were. Oliver, aide to Mr. Bogan, had an unconscious Rubbermaid in his arms. Following the formation of training squads, Rubbermaid was assigned a new advisor, Northstar. Andrea and her fellow students, Anole, Loa, Indra, Kidogo, and Network, were placed in Alpha Squadron, wherein they trained together as a team to develop their powers. When a brainwashed Wolverine seemingly killed Northstar, former New Mutant Karma took over as the squad's advisor. Andrea questioned Karma's ability to advise the Alpha Squadron due to her busy schedule as the teacher of the lower school and interim advisor to the Paragons. In order to help assuage their grief, Shan showed Andrea and the rest of her squad the statue of Northstar erected in his memory. After M-Day, Rubbermaid lost her powers, earning her a seat on the bus back home. As the bus was departing, however, Stryker fired a missile at it. The bus was destroyed and all of the depowered students inside it were killed, including Andrea. | Powers = She was depowered as a result of M-Day. | Abilities = | Strength = Average | Weaknesses = Her powers give her the same setbacks as rubber, for example, if exposed to great heat she will 'melt' and if exposed to great cold she will begin to freeze. She could also be harmed by bladed weapons. | Equipment = Suit that stretches as she does. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In her initial appearances, Andrea was romantically interested in Jeffrey Garrett. Her reaction to his presence as a “ghost” at the Xavier Institute was never seen. | Links = }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Stretching Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:M-Day Depowered